


Love Thy Neighbor

by AsagiStilinski



Series: YOI Spooky Week 2020 [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Victor Nikiforov, Lizards, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Shapeshifting, Victor Nikiforov Has No Chill, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, Witch Katsuki Yuuri, Witchcraft, Witches, YOI Spooky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Viktor doesn't visit the human realm often, but when he does, he often takes the form of a gecko- it's much more convenient than appearing in his true form as a faery after all- and although most people take little, if any, pleasure in his appearance in their yards, Yuri Katsuki is not most people, and Viktor Nikiforov is completely in love with him for that
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI Spooky Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Spooky Week 2020





	Love Thy Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of YOI Spooky Week- "Fairies, goblins, and ghouls", inspired by the adorable little geckos who like to crawl around inside my Halloween decorations... one of who actually did follow me inside the house right after I wrote this xD
> 
> Songs-
> 
> Season Of The Witch by Donovan  
> Spellbound by Siouxie And The Banshees  
> I Put A Spell On You by Annie Lennox

_"And it's strange, sure is strange..."_

They were almost perfect

Just a little more tweaking and the Halloween decorations would be perfect

_"You've got to pick up every stitch,"_

Singing along with one of his favorite songs, Yuri bent down to snip the end of the final zip-tie keeping his skeleton dragon anchored in place

_"You've got to pick up every stitch,"_

With a satisfying _*snip*_ , Yuri neatly placed his scissors back in his belt and tossed the discarded end of the zip-tie into his trash bag

_"You've got to pick up every stitch,"_

He was just about to rise to his feet and move on, when something caught his eye... something small and green....

Head tilting, Yuri moved in a little closer, gasping quietly when he caught the sight of an adorable little gecko

"Hi baby," he cooed, watching in utter delight as the gecko tilted his head, as though listening to Yuri

"Hi cutie pie, aren't you just adorable?" he cooed, absolutely over the moon as the gecko continued to stare up at him, listening intently

"Oh I wish you would let me pet you sweetie, but I know you'll just run away if I try, and I don't want to scare you off,"

The lizard blinked, wich only made Yuri "aww" even further

"I wonder if I can get my camera before you run off..."

The gecko didn't seem to be going anywhere, so Yuri took that as a good sign and hurried back towards the house, completely unaware that as soon as he was inside, the little _lizard_ shapeshifted into a little _person_ \- a faery, to be precise

A faery who found himself quite head over heels for the other man, and who had every intention of making Yuri his

~+~

Yuri wasn't a coffee person, generally speaking, but he wasn't against it either, and on days like today he really needed the caffeine boost

He had alot of work he needed to do before Halloween, and the 31st was only a few days away, so he really needed to kick it into gear

That was exactly why he was at a coffee shop, prices be damned, he wanted something luxurious and full of caffeine that would really do the trick and his instant coffee just wasn't up to snuff

He just hoped he could survive the line for it...

"Hi there,"

Blinking, he turned his attention towards the source of the soft, melodic voice, tilting his head and feeling a light blush come over his cheeks

The man standing beside him was _gorgeous_ , with long silver hair and big blue eyes, he looked like something conjured by the imagination of a fantasy writer

.....Or a romance writer

Yuri couldn't do much more than gape, his mouth open and his eyes wide as a sad little squeaking sound left his throat

"H-Hi?"

"My name is Viktor," the beauty introduced

"I've heard that there's a harvest festival taking place here in a few days, and I wondered-"

"Oh, sure thing, it's down past Route 59 where the old Hanamiko used to be, there's still a sign for it in fact, so look for the Hanamiko sign and pull in that parkinglot, there'll be attendants there to help you find the festival, but if you end up at the peach stand on North, you've gone too far,"

Viktor looked somewhat bewildered by that answer, likely not used to having someone so efficient to direct him, but Yuri was a pro at this, he had been directing traffic since he was a kid, part of the job that came with his parents owning an inn, so he was used to giving people directions, especially to the annual festival

"Um-"

_"Yuri Katsuki!"_

"Ah, that's me, hope you find it!"

In a hurry to get back home and back to work, he sprinted away, leaving the silver-haired beauty pouting with dissappointment

~+~

_"Following the footsteps of a ragdoll dance we are entranced, spellbound,"_

Humming along to the music again, Yuri slid out of his car, making his way to the mailbox

 _"Spellbound, spellbound, oh-oh, spell-_ oh! Hi there little freind,"

Yuri had seen plenty of "wildlife" in his garden over the years, but this was his first time ever seeing a gecko bold enough to make his way up to the mailbox

But the little green fella from just two days ago was perched happily right on top of the lid

"I'm sorry, but I have to get the mail," he mused softly, bracing himself for the poor skittish creature to make a run for it as he pulled the lid open.... but he never did

Much to Yuri's surprise, the sweet little animal just stayed perfectly in place, not a concern in the world

"Well aren't you bold...?" he mused quietly, smiling to himself and reaching out, _sure_ that the gecko was about to run... and actually managing to run his fingers against the cute little guy's back

"And so very adorable, what a freindly little guy you are?" he cooed, delighted when the lizard actually seemed to lean into his touch, as if seeking it out

It was kind of amusing

"I'm sorry cutie, but I really have to go,"

Giving the gecko one more scritch under the chin, he reluctantly moved away, heading back to his home, completely unaware of the "lizard"'s frustration as he shifted back into a faery and jumped down from the mailbox, arms crossed over his chest in annoyance

~+~

"You're going through all of this chasing after some human? Vitya, have some standards,"

Viktor rolled his eyes, not at all amused by his freind's gentle ribbing

"I HAVE standards and their name is Yuri Katsuki, don't act like you've never gone gaga over some human, I've seen the way you look at that cute little Thai boy in Yuri's neighborhood, not to mention the hundreds you've seduced by this point,"

Chris only shrugged, neither confirming nor denying any such thing

"I don't think I've ever gone to quite the extremes you have darling,"

"Then you've never been in love,"

"Oh I've never implied otherwise, I'm just saying that even for you, this is alot, I never pictured you as a stalker, _cheri_ ,"

"I am NOT a stalker,"

"And yet you followed him not only to the coffee shop, but also to the craft store, two days in a row at that,"

"It isn't two in a row, he didn't leave the house yesterday, it's two since Tuesday,"

"Oh, you're right, that's much better," Chris replied flatly

Viktor would have retorted, really, but before he could-

"THERE HE IS!"

With Chris tossed aside like a cheap bag of fish, Viktor found his way quickly to his beloved's side, a bright smile illuminating his face

"Hello there,"

Yuri blinked his big beautifull brown eyes up at Viktor, like an adorable puppy, and Viktor was reminded- as if he needed a reminder- of why he was so smitten with this lovely creature

"Oh, you were at the coffee shop the other day right? Looking for the festival?"

"Ah, well yes, in a sense, but actually, I was trying to ask you something else, you see, I'm a neighbor of your's, and I saw your decorations, they're very lovely,"

All of that was true, Viktor loved Yuri's decorations, and "neighbors" was another term for Fae Folk, so _technically_ -

"Um, thank you,"

"You're very welcome, I was just wondering-"

"Where you could get the skeleton werewolf?"

"Um, what-"

"People have been asking for weeks, you can get it at Tsukihana, the home goods store,"

Before he could say another word-

_"Yuri!!"_

"Ah, gotta go,"

"No wait-!"

"Tsukihaana, like I said!" Yuri called, running after his freind

"That has GOT to quit happening!" Viktor groaned, watching in irritation as Yuri and his freind ran out of the store

If he followed them now it would be creepy...

"Well that could have gone better,"

Chris then received the death glare to end all death glares, but he still thought it was worth it

~+~

_"I put a spell on you, because you're mine,"_

After the craft store incident, Viktor decided to take matters into his own hands, he had never been what one might mistake for a patient person, after all

The next morning when Yuri went outside to pick some herbs from his garden, Viktor was ready for him

Having taken up his lizard form again, he waited in the section of Thyme for his chance to strike, practically shaking his little lizard booty with anticipation, when finally, the chance arrived

He scurried into Yuri's basket of herbs, nestling comfortably between some Rosemary and Witch Hazel, and waited

Before too long, Yuri was finished, the cool autumn air luring him like a siren back to his warm home, and Viktor was accompanying him in his basket of herbs, as happy as a gecko could be

_"You know I love you, I love you, I love you anyhow,"_

As soon as Yuri opened the door, Viktor's little lizard jaw hit the proverbial ground, eyes like saucers as he stared at the inside of the house, wich was just as decorated as the outside, if not more so

It was a Halloween paradise on the inside, with every kind of decor, from classy gothic table decorations to small animatronics to things hanging from the banister, the grandfather clock, the mantel, and every other place one _could_ hang anything from, it smelled of fresh baked sugar cookies, cinnamon, and warm apple cider, and there was such a warm, cozy feeling about that he almost felt like falling asleep

....Until they made their way to the kitchen

Viktor felt his heart leap in his tiny lizard chest, now completely aware of the fact that he was in no ordinary human kitchen

He was in a _witch's_ kitchen, as evidenced by the fact that there were potion bottles, herbal satchels, and boxes of... "exotic" ingredients like raven feathers, werewolf claws, and siren hair, even _human blood_..

Immediately, Viktor shifted back to his faery form, nocking Yuri's herbs askew in the process

"You're a witch?!"

That was all he managed to get out before he was maced

~+~

"Again, I am _so_ sorry for hexing you in the eyes,"

"And again, don't worry about it, I really did have it coming,"

Yuri seemed less convinced, but atleast moderately less guilty than he haad been before

"So all this time you... really just wanted a date?"

"For the third time, _yes_ ," Viktor laughed, shaking his head slowly as he watched Yuri's face continue to redden

"And that's why you kept following me...?"

"Yes... perhaps not my _best_ idea, I admit, but I didn't know how else to contact you, I thought that it was better than the alternative,"

"And the alternative was...?"

"...This,"

"Mmm... yeah, following me was better I suppose," Yuri chuckled

"Well it sounds creepy when you say it like that," Viktor pointed out, pouting just a little

"I'm just so surprised that you're a witch, I never pegged you for one, not that that's a bad thing! I mean, not inherently, ofcourse some witches use their magic for evil, but that's true of any species,"

"Yes, but don't worry, I'm a good witch, all of my ingredients are humanely sourced and willingly donated, I promise,"

"So you get your werewolf claws from nail clippings and your siren hair from Super Cuts?"

"I guess you could say that,"

Viktor smiled sweetly, his expression warm and fond

He knew he had liked Yuri right from the start, not that he was surprised though, Viktor was pretty fond of witches generally speaking

"So, I'm going to try this one more time.... Yuri, would you possibly be so inclined as to attend the festival with me?"

"I would love to,"

The softness of his voice and the warmth in his eyes- not to mention the confirmation it's self- all had Viktor's wings fluttering, his eyes bright and his heart matching the same pitter-patter thumping of his wings

"So when you said that you were my neighbor, were you just referring to the term for fae, or do you actually live around here?"

"Actually I mostly live in the faery realm, I don't visit the human world that often, though... that could certainly change if I start having a reason to,"

Was he laying it on thick? Maybe just a tiny bit, but he really didn't care

"Well then, I hope I can give you a reason," Yuri smiled, letting his fingers brush against Viktor's for just the breifest of moments before turning back to the potion he had been working on earlier that day, as much as he wanted to give Viktor his full attention, he couldn't currently, he was neck-deep in orders from those who frequented his magical-goods shop and he had alot of potions, charms, and spell bags to make

"So you said that everything is humanely sourced, do you get the human blood from a blood bank or something?"

"Oh not exactly," Yuri hummed back, a small smirk resting over his face

"Then...?"

"Do you know the saying that magicians never reveal their secrets, Viktor?"

"I do,"

"Well I think the same can easily be said for witches, though if you stick around long enough, you're bound to find out,"

"Well then," Viktor grinned

"I suppose I'll just have to stick around,"

"I hope that you do, but next time you decide to 'stick around', do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Warn me before you shapeshift in the middle of my herb basket,"

Viktor laughed, absolutely adoring, and reached out for Yuri's hand, wich he was given quite graciously

"I think I can do that,"

After all he had already gone through to catch Yuri's attention, that certainly didn't seem like a difficult promise to make


End file.
